<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inertia by evaagna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419102">Inertia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaagna/pseuds/evaagna'>evaagna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Expanse (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaagna/pseuds/evaagna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Standalone Amos/Alex-themed "daily" drabbles based on randomly generated one word prompts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amos Burton/Alex Kamal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discuss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Amos,” Alex starts, “I think we’ve got… some <em> things </em> to discuss.” </p><p>Amos stands, grabbing a rag to wipe grease off his hands, casual as always. “There’s not really anything to talk about, is there? I mean—” He pauses, for a split second giving Alex time to interject. But he doesn’t. </p><p>Because what’s he even supposed to <em> say </em>?</p><p>“—It’s just sex, right? Really fucking good sex.” </p><p>He’s got that damn right. Best sex Alex’s ever had.</p><p>“Did you…” Amos steps closer, crowding into Alex’s space, gaze trailing from his lips to his eyes. “<em>Want </em> there to be something to talk about?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Balance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time they have sex in zero-g, Alex can’t help but burst into fits of laughter. </p><p>This isn’t his first rodeo—he knows how grav works. Amos is already buried inside him, but doing just about anything with no gravity is a balancing act. They fumble, Amos huffing when Alex snickers. </p><p>“Something funny, Martian?” </p><p>Alex breaks into another grin. All that muscle ain’t good for much when he’s got no leverage to use it. “Not a thing.” </p><p>But then Amos finds the right angle, starts a slow grind of his hips. Suddenly Alex doesn’t have breath left to laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scramble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amos pins him against the bulkhead so that every inch of their bodies is pressed together. Alex feels his knees go weak and moans. Amos’ lips are warm and demanding against his own, his tongue hot as it searches his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand fumbles along the wall behind him, scrambling to key open the door without turning to actually look at the pad. It takes longer than it should, longer than he can stand, but soon enough the keypad chimes and the door swooshes open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amos backs him into the room with a rough shove and immediately hits the lock. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Spoil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is a double drabble, but I don't think anyone's complaining. Especially not Alex ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amos sits up, pulling his lips from Alex's.</p><p>Alex hisses at the loss, but the way Amos is straddling him, the motion puts pressure right where he needs it most.</p><p>"I'm gonna ride you," Amos says, all casual like that's just something you <em> say</em>.</p><p>Alex sucks in a breath. "Is that right, now?"</p><p>"Yeah." Amos pauses, hand already on the lube. "I mean, unless you don't want me to."</p><p>"Oh no, I didn't say that," he's quick to correct. He doesn't think he'd <em> ever </em> say that.</p><p>Amos smirks. "Good." He must've already prepped himself—and Alex can't think about <em> that </em> too long, if he wants this to last at all—because he moves straight to slick his partner's cock and line himself up. "You just let me do all the work."</p><p>"Oh-hoh," Alex huffs a laugh, "Now you're just spoilin' me."</p><p>"Yeah, well, maybe you deserve it." Amos sinks down, inch by agonizing inch, groaning as he's filled. "What with how pretty you fly the <em> Roci</em>." His voice comes out breathy and strained.</p><p>Alex stutters in a breath, fingers digging into the thick muscles of Amos' thighs as he fights to keep still. He's not in any mood to disagree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Interrupt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex is buried deep inside Amos, pinning him against the couch beneath him, when an alarm goes off, flooding the cabin with oscillating red light. </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>," he hisses, grip tensing around Amos' cock. They're both only a handful of thrusts away from an explosive finish, but no time for that now.</p><p>Amos sits up, pushing Alex with him, and clambers for his hand terminal. "Boss? What's happening?" </p><p>A moment of silence has them both holding their breath as they scramble to get dressed.</p><p>"Sorry," Holden's voice comes over the comm, "False alarm."</p><p>Alex falls back into his berth and groans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Slide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<em>Damn,</em>" Alex draws the word out like it's caught in a gravity well. He's seen Amos shirtless before, but never like this. Even after Amos'd got shot on Ganymede and Alex stumbled into medbay to find him with jumpsuit slung dangerously low, it wasn't like <em> this</em>.</p><p>Before, he'd never fixed Alex with such a look of <em> intent</em>. </p><p>Amos smirks. "See something you like?" His hand slides down his hip, pushing suit and all down til they drop to the floor.</p><p>Alex can say right now that he is well and truly fucked. But—well, he supposes that's rather the point.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am <i>so</i> thirsty for these two, not sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another double! I'm imagining this taking place after s03e04, but it can be after a non-canon incident, if you prefer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A knock on the door startles Alex awake. He’d dozed off without realizing, sinking back in his berth, hand terminal still playing even as it slips from his grasp. He blinks as he sits up, shaking off the haze. “Come on in,” he calls, not bothering to get up—it’s not like the door is locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>swoosh</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it opens and Amos steps inside, stopping and leaning into the frame. "You okay?" he asks. Alex raises a brow like he’s lost, but Amos meets his gaze head on. "You sorta got your ass handed to you back there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, now.” Alex raises a finger in warning, but there’s no heat in his tone. “That was three against one—it wasn’t a fair fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Amos chuckles, pushing off the bulkhead to cross the space. “Whatever you say, brother.” He sits right on the edge of the bunk and runs a hand up Alex’s thigh, gives it a little squeeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Amos, really.” Alex hums into the touch, lips quirking into a smile. “A couple bruises, but no worse for the wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amos brings his hand up to his cheek, gently running fingers through Alex’s soft beard. “Good.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Announce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is totally how that scene in s02e06 went, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Holden makes his big announcement—Amos breaking out in laughter and Alex in a string of curses—and a debt is paid, the crew settles down around the table, just like always. </p><p>Holden can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. That went <em> so </em> much better than he'd expected. He chuckles as Amos gives Alex another playful shove.</p><p>But then Amos meets his eyes—casual but direct, like usual. "Same," he says.</p><p>Holden pauses, glancing to Naomi. She frowns, not understanding either. "Sorry, what?" </p><p>"All that bullshit about transparency and morale—" Amos gestures between Alex and himself. "Us, too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amos half laughs, half groans, fingers running through soft, dark hair. “Shoulda known that mouth’d be good for somethin’ besides chatting my ear off.”</p><p>Alex makes an indignant noise, brow twisting as he glances up. If he's honestly offended, can't be much because he doesn’t slow down. Instead, he takes Amos deeper, easing forward until his cock bumps the back of his throat. He swallows once, twice—<em>sucks </em>and then bobs to do it again. </p><p>Amos hisses, head thunking back into the bulkhead. "Shit, just like that." The tight heat, Alex's throat working around his tip—he's not gonna last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Solution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Got a triple for you, this time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex is on the wrong side of halfway through a bottle. For once, though, he’s not chatting, not regaling any fine, young things with exaggerated stories. No, he’s actually got </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amos </span>
  </em>
  <span>talking, though Amos’ drunk at least as much, and that’s not an opportunity he’s about to waste. The only problem is that Amos’ lips are looking awfully kissable right now—the soft glow of the bar’s lighting dancing off skin, the hint of pink tongue darting out—even if his face’s sort of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>swimming</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Alex’s vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—That’s just how it goes, sometimes,” Amos says and—shit, Alex must’ve zoned out for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, partner, I know how it is,” he agrees, pretending like he’s heard the last minute of conversation, “If it needs to be done, you’re ready to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amos laughs—true and joyful as Alex’s ever heard him—throws back another shot, and then shrugs. “It’s like they say, you know? If you’re not part of the solution, you’re part of the problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex swallows. When did his mouth start watering like this? “That’s, ahh, yeah,” he hums, gaze catching on those lips again. They’re sitting so close, he could lean forward just so and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly fingers snap in front of his face. “Yo, Alex. You doing okay, there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex startles, but then breaks into a self-deprecating chuckle. He’s definitely had one too many. Might as well go for broke, right? He reaches out, grabbing the hand that Amos’ just lowered, leans in until he can feel hot breath against his lips, then leans in that little bit more. When their lips meet, Amos responds immediately. It’s nothing fancy, just the warm press of lips and the lingering taste of liquor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Alex pulls back. “Yeah,” he breaths, “I’m doing just fine.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex/Roci is just canon, right?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex leans back and spreads his legs a little wider. His grip is tight and he's got nothing but spit to ease the way, but he's already close. He hums as he watches the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roci</span>
  </em>
  <span> simulate flawless flight plans. "Beautiful girl, you're too good to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She purrs beneath him, making him moan. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>twists</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the upswing, stutters, and suddenly he's spilling into his own hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex whips around. He was too distracted to notice anyone coming up to the flight deck, but Amos is right there, brows arched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was hot. I mean—kinda weird, but hot."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Liminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Passing through the Ring is the most incredible thing that Alex thinks he'll ever experience. Terrifying, sure—but also awesome. The black shimmers to blue and then black so different from home. He can't stay trapped under domes with nothing but promises. Not when all this lays within reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glances at Amos. He's carefully focused on the readout in front of him, oblivious to the wonder around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don't get him wrong, now—Alex likes Amos just fine as is, but that doesn't mean he </span>
  <em>
    <span>gets</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. What must it be like to go through life unafraid, but unamazed?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>